If a failure occurs within the home network, currently, only manual troubleshooting by service operator technicians or the customers themselves exists. This type of troubleshooting is typically a reaction to complaints of the customer. A complaint triggers the dispatch of technicians to investigate the problem. Such a procedure is time consuming and highly costly.